Deseo
by iwanaha
Summary: Quería tenerlo para mí, gimiendo mi nombre, retorciéndose de placer bajo mi cuerpo hasta desfallecer . Solo yo quiero verlo así, con esa mirada que me hace perder la cordura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! aquí con una especie de continuación del anterior, o no, ya que son 4 meses después, nuevo fic, mismo fandom, ONESHOT, pero podemos hacer otro donde ...(*) me iba spoilear a mi misma ajjajjaj . ok Lemmon obviamente, ya vieron el ratem M, x lo que si quieren shonen ai, busquen "Nuevamente lunes" que no tiene contenido sexual explícito... ahora... mmm mejor los dejo con la historia y sigo abajo...

(7days no me pertenece, es de los genios Venio Tachibana y Rihito Takarai)

* * *

Quería tenerlo solo para mí, gimiendo mi nombre, retorciéndose de placer bajo mi cuerpo hasta desfallecer. Solo yo quiero verlo así, con la lujuria brotando por cada uno de sus poros, esa mirada que me hace perder la cordura. No tiene idea lo que produce en mí.

Aparto esos pensamientos intentando concentrarme en la película, pero él está tirado tan despreocupadamente con su camisa a medio desabotonar, dejando ver su suave torso y lamiendo de sus dedos los restos de los snaks, tan sumergido en lo que sea que esté viendo. Apenas pude ver los primeros minutos cuando él comenzó a "ponerse cómodo".

Hace 4 meses que salimos, nunca intentó nada más allá de un par de besos y unas caricias, ¿será que no me desea como yo a él? Sentir su tacto, reconocer su piel… Sacudo la cabeza intentando con esto alejar los imprudentes pensamientos, porque soy todo un caballero ¿no? Pero agh, estoy tan frustrado, mejor lavarme la cara y tomar algo de aire que no esté impregnado de su perfume.

Me levanto rápidamente sin pensar más.

-Mm?¿Seryu? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta mirándome extrañado por mi brusca reacción

-Nada, voy al baño un momento- digo tranquilamente

-Estas actuando raro últimamente, si te molesta algo, solo dilo.

-No es nada, solo voy al baño- y salí sin dejarlo decir algo más. ¿Estoy actuando raro? ¿Puse alguna cara extraña? Creí que... Ya olvídalo, solo voy a refrescarme y tratar de ver esa condenada película.

Entro al baño, enciendo la luz y abro la llave de agua fría, tirándome agua en el rostro, enfriando mis pensamientos. ¿Actuando extraño?, ¿de verdad? Miro mi reflejo y sí, efectivamente tengo el rostro extraño, hay algo con mi expresión; cierro los ojos y respiro profundo buscando serenarme. Los abro lentamente, observo, está mejor, más normal. Seco mi rostro con la toalla de mano, incluso las gotas que rodaron por mi cuello, y la cuelgo pulcramente en su lugar; apago la luz y cierro cuidadosamente la puerta. Presto atención a cada acción, a cómo cambia el peso de lado a lado cuando camino, al aire que entra y sale por las fosas nasales y hace subir y bajar mi pecho.

Tranquilo, controlado. Abro la puerta del cuarto de Yuzuru-san entro dando un paso al costado y cierro nuevamente; un pensamiento fugaz asalta mi mente al encontrarse nuestros ojos, toda mi tranquilidad desaparece e inconscientemente pongo el seguro, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sinceramente, ya no lo soporto, necesito sentirlo.

-¿Seryu?- me dice con la pregunta en sus ojos

Lo sé, sé que no actúo como yo mismo, pero es su culpa, el me pone en este estado. Me acerco lentamente hacia él y me agacho para estar a su altura ya que está sentado en el piso. Estiro una mano para tocar su rostro y con paciencia infinita acorto el espacio que me separa de su boca, lo necesito, ahora.

Presiono sus labios con los míos y delineo su labio inferir con mi lengua pidiendo entrar, me permite hacerlo y profundizo el beso dejándome explorar su cavidad, restregando su lengua contra la mía, sintiendo su sabor, su aliento; paso mi mano hacia su nuca atrayéndolo más a mí, quiero más de él, mucho más. Abandono su boca para descender por su cuello alternando húmedos besos con lamidas, sintiendo el sabor de su piel.

-Mmm- murmura, más no dice palabra alguna.

Sigo bajando hasta su pecho y a tiempo que me deleito saboreándolo comienzo a desprender los botones restantes de su camisa.

-¿Seryu? ¿Qué haces?- No detengo mi tarea de deshacerme de esa prenda, pero me acerco a su oído y lo beso, húmedo, lento.

-¿No es obvio? Quiero sentir más de ti- le susurro con la voz algo ronca por el deseo.

Subo las manos hasta sus hombros y deslizo la camisa por sus brazos librándolo de ésta. Beso una vez más su cuello

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?- susurro, más sin esperar respuesta desciendo nuevamente con mis manos por sus costados y la boca sobre su piel; al llegar a su espalda baja comienzo a atraerlo hacia mí y empujarlo con mi cuerpo para que se recueste.

-E.. espera- dice algo agitado en un susurro. Yo sigo besando su cuerpo, acaricio sus pezones y su espalda se arquea, sin poder evitarlo coloco el botón rosado en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua sobre él, succionando suavemente.

-Seryu- gime, eso me enciende más; paso al otro pezón lamiendo con más fuerza y tomándolo con cuidado entre mis dientes

\- Ahhh-gime más fuerte. No me detengo, mis manos avariciosas recorren su cuerpo y desciendo a su abdomen, lamiendo, besando.

Busco el botón de su pantalón, sediento de más de él; lo abro rápidamente, mas Yusuru-san me detiene con sus manos. Lo miro a los ojos, lleno de hambre, buscando reprobación en ellos, pero está terriblemente sonrojado y se ve endemoniadamente apetecible.

Voy por sus labios nuevamente, con un beso aún más necesitado, mientras que sigo desprendiendo su pantalón, y acaricio su erecto miembro a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior, con lo que gime sobre mi boca; me tiene totalmente fuera de mi.

-Seryu, para- dice sosteniendo mi mano que busca darle placer.

-¿Porqué? Te deseo- le digo al oído

-Me estás volviendo loco, ya para- lamo su oreja

-Quiero que estés completamente loco, quiero hacerte sentir bien, ¿me dejas?- le pregunto aún frotando mi mano en el y deslizo mis labios por su cuello.

-¡No!- me aparta, eso me sorprende, a decir verdad me siento rechazado, quizá después de todo soy solo yo el que siente este deseo.

-Lo, lo siento, yo pensé…- pensé que lo hacía bien, que también estaba disfrutando.

-No es eso- toma mi rostro, negando con la cabeza- ¿Por eso estabas actuando extraño?

-Lo siento- digo de nuevo totalmente avergonzado

-¡Maldición! Deja de disculparte, no hiciste nada malo

-Pero…

-Me estás enloqueciendo ¿sabes? Sin poder hacer nada

-No quiero que hagas nada, solo verte disfrutar- contesto recobrando algo de mi seguridad y su rostro enrojece nuevamente

-No, se supone que yo…- busco su boca nuevamente, si le gusta, entonces puedo continuar, es lo único que me preocupaba. Lo empujo y me coloco entre sus piernas, frotándome contra él, lo deseo tanto.

Acaricio sus pezones y retomo el camino descendente de besos por su anatomía, buscando los lugares donde disfruta más, en su cintura, lamo, su abdomen, beso… lamo su miembro por encima de la tela y gime audiblemente, lo hago de nuevo y se retuerce; entonces me atrevo a sacarlo y sentir directamente su piel, salivo bien y lamo desde la base hasta la punta.

-¡Seryu!- gime más fuerte

Contorneo el glande con la punta de mi lengua antes de meterlo de lleno en mi boca.

-ahhh- grita aún más fuerte, acercando la cadera a mi rostro.

Chupo, lamo, succiono, envuelvo su masculinidad con mi lengua a tiempo que lo deslizo dentro y fuera de mi cavidad. Lo miro aún sin detenerme, y la imagen no hace más que excitarme hasta lo imposible; retorciéndose de placer, totalmente sonrojado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Succiono mientras lo saco lentamente de mi boca y lo embisto fuertemente con ésta. Gimo yo también de placer. Tomo los testículos en mi mano tirándolos suavemente.

-Ahhhh, Seryyuuu …ahh..detente, voy a… aahh- Sin detenerme, meto un dedo en su boca y automáticamente lo chupa. Succiono de nuevo y grita, liberando mi dedo, que bajo hasta su entrada comenzando a empujar.

-Espera!... que hacessss?- apresuro los movimientos succionando con fuerza al subir, e inserto el dedo completamente. Sus manos se aferran a mi cabeza, tirándome hacia él, pero yo sigo, comenzando a mover el dedo lentamente en su interior.

-Ahhhh- gime escandalosamente- Basta... nooooo.. ahhhh- sigue gimiendo y tirando de mi cabello; meto otro dedo más- ahh ¡duele! Bastaaa- sigue protestando, pero succiono con fuerza para distraerlo, lo que hace que gima otra vez y mueva sus caderas contra mí.

-Seryuu! Basta.. me voy.. a venir.. en..t mmmm- Lo se, podía saborear el líquido preseminal, ligeramente agrio, pero no desagradable. Moví los dedos en busca de su punto, cuando lo encontré se vino fuertemente en mi boca, llenándome con su semilla, gritando, arqueándose; me apresuré a tragar todo para no hacer un desastre. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, quedando flácido sobre el suelo, respirando estrepitosamente, tan… sexy. Saqué mi camisa y besé su sudado cuerpo.

-Idiota- dijo en medio de jadeos

-Te amo- le contesté, volviendo a besarlo. Suavemente llené todo su rostro de besos.

-Ya para, no te pongas tan meloso- me rio, es tan lindo.

-Hermanooooo! Estoy en casa!- se escucha el grito, creo que no era el mejor lugar para dejarme llevar, la próxima vez mejor en casa y tal vez…

-Ya ponte tu camisa- me dice lanzándomela a la cara, ¡cierto!- ¡Ok como sea!- le grita de vuelta

-Eso no es muy amable- le digo bromeando con el- se supone que deberías estar de mejor humor- con ese comentario consigo un gran sonrojo de su parte. Frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado.

-Tan lindo- le digo

-No digas que soy lindo, no me trates como a una niña

-En absoluto- respondo y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa que ya estaba terminando de abotonar- No le haría esta clase de cosas a una niña- le digo al oído

-¿Quién eres?- dice descolocado. Rio a carcajadas por su ocurrencia- Definitivamente no el caballero que todas piensan que eres- buen punto.

-¿No te gusta?- se sonroja de nuevo

-Lo estoy pensando- contesta y me rio de nuevo

-Por cierto, ¿de qué iba la película?- le pregunto, es obvio que ya no puedo hacerle nada más por hoy.

* * *

Bueno como ven Seryu se quedó con ganas de más, tendré que escribir que pasa? :o

Pensé mucho quien iba a ser el uke y quien el seme, vi a otras con el mismo problema jeje y la verdad es que no me gustó mucho el seryo en el live action q clamaba soy el uke practicamente.. asiq aqui mi punto de vista jeje

gracias por leer!

los quierooo

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! bueno, la idea inció como one shot, pero les había contado mis intenciones de seguirla... muuucho tiempo después volví a escribir,cambié nimias cosas en el capitulo ya publicado y esta es la 1ra parte del segundo encuentro. Como ya saben Seven Days es de los genios Rihito Takarai y de Venio Tachivana. Algo corto, pero se los dejo, espero lo disfruten :*

* * *

No tocamos el tema de lo ocurrido en casa de Yuzuru, a decir verdad yo estaba un poco avergonzado luego de que pasó el tiempo y no lo mencionara, no necesariamente verbalizarlo, solo que nada había cambiado y la verdad me estaba comenzando a preocupar un poco. Es cierto que no había podido estar tiempo a solas tranquilos, él estaba ocupado con la universidad y si nos veíamos en su casa siempre estaba su hermana o sus padres; pero supongo que esperaba algo más por su parte de todos modos, aunque sea notar algo de deseo o frustración cuando solo podíamos darnos un beso.

Pasaron 3 semanas y yo ya estaba resignado al avance nulo en nuestra relación en ese sentido. Por el resto nos llevábamos perfecto, el poco tiempo que podíamos estar juntos lo aprovechábamos al máximo, salíamos a comer, a pasear y conversábamos de todo, él es tan simple y natural que es imposible no pasarlo bien, siempre haciéndome reír con sus salidas y enamorándome con su sonrisa. A veces salíamos con sus amigos, incluso a pesar de que no tengo relación con mis ex, terminé por hacerme amigo de Koike-chan también, es divertido verlos pelear, es una buena amiga de Yuzuru y asiste a la misma universidad. Debo admitir que un par de veces me sentí algo celoso al respecto, hasta que pude entender mejor su relación y el hecho de que Koike-chan esté de novia también contribuyó a eso, claro.

Hoy por fin podría verlo después de cinco días. Tenía libre el fin de semana y mi hermano iba a quedarse en casa de la familia de Shino para hablar de su compromiso; si, finalmente todo se arregló, espero.

Llamé a Yuzuru para invitarlo a casa, había pedido que compraran mucha comida chatarra para ver Game of Thrones, la verdad que por más que me insistían nunca lo había leído o visto y ya que Yuzuru vino con la idea también, Shino me prestó las primeras temporadas. Así que aquí estaba, buscando la comida para llevar a mi cuarto y asegurándome de que el mini refrigerador esté igualmente provisto. No tenía gana de estar subiendo y bajando una vez mi novio llegue.

A las 20:18 hs sonó el timbre de la entrada no alcancé a bajar las escaleras y él ya estaba entrando, saludó a Sorato-san y luego me miró. Me detuve por un momento para apreciar su sonrisa, la forma en que inclina la cabeza hacia un lado al tiempo que sonríe tan amplio que sus ojos casi se cierran, nunca me cansaría de ella, y meses después aún sigue robándome el aliento. Le sonrío de vuelta y continúo descendiendo mientras él camina en mi dirección. Rompo el contacto visual por un momento para dirigirme hacia Sorato-san.

-Muchas gracias Sorato-san, hasta mañana- le digo, a lo que asiente con una leve reverencia.

-Hasta mañana joven Touji, joven Yuzuru. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo.

Regresé la vista hacia mi novio que ya estaba a mi lado.

-Hola- me dice con voz suave. Me acerco a su rostro y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola- contesto sonriendo- ¡Ven! Ya quiero mostrarte- le digo arrastrándolo del brazo hacia mi cuarto. –Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Aburridísimo, esta semana fue terrible, apenas si dormí, con todos esos parciales y-él seguía hablando mientras cruzábamos la puerta y la cerraba tras de mí. –Te extrañé- concluye tomándome por la cintura.

-Y yo- susurro mientras me acerco a sus labios.

Podía sentir su tibio aliento contra el mío, cada milímetro que acortaba hacía que mi corazón lata más fuerte; sin apurar el beso siento sus labios apenas rozar los míos y las yemas de sus dedos acariciar suavemente el contorno de mi rostro, con tanta ligereza que ese mínimo contacto enviaba descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Sin poder soportarlo más saco ligeramente la legua para probar su boca y dejo mi labio inferior deslizarse por ella, me toma entonces firmemente por la nuca y profundiza el beso, de manera decidida pero lenta. Fui pegando mi cuerpo al suyo agarrándome de su cintura y espalda, sentía como la temperatura aumentaba pese a la lentitud y suavidad de los movimientos, temiendo por mi cordura respiro profundo y corro el rostro hacia un costado, soltando gradualmente todo el aire; por lo que Yuzuru deja un beso en mi mejilla y me abraza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones son pesadas, buscando calmar todas las sensaciones despertadas en ese corto, pero intenso beso. Pierdo por un momento la noción del tiempo, estar en sus brazos me tranquiliza, me hace sentir en casa, no quiero soltarlo. Abandono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiéndome ya tan relajado que comienza a darme sueño, no sé cuánto llevamos ya en esa posición, inspiro llenándome de su aroma y mientras espiro procuro recuperar el control de mi aletargado cuerpo, me rio al notar la resistencia de éste a obedecerme.

-Definitivamente te necesitaba- dice riendo mientras se separa.

* * *

Les agradezco su apoyo, y espero que me cuenten que les pareció... seguimos?

xoxo


End file.
